YuGiOh! PreMOB! The Darkness Riding Duel!
by MasterBurstWarrior
Summary: Before the era of Yu-Gi-Oh! M. O. B., an upcoming long story by MasterBurstWarrior, the Riding Duel King, Yusei Fudo, has already been defeated by the darkness of that time... What actually happened?


**This is a short story I created before the official introduction to the long story which I'm still working on – Yu-Gi-Oh! M. O. B. (would be up by 27/6). See my profile for more details. What's more, this story even foreshadows the events of M. O. B.! Enjoy!**

Five years had passed since Shooting Star Dragon crush Machine Emperor Grannel into shambles and the Three Emperors of Yliaster were beaten back to their own planet. Neo Domino City has been in peace ever since then.

Yusei has now married Aki; Jack married Carly and was considering having a baby. Whether it was a boy or girl, they bickered about the issue every day. Even Crow had a girlfriend who sported the Blackwing cards too.

The tale began on the sixtieth floor of Tops where Yusei and Aki, the love birds were living. They won the apartment for winning in the Double Riding Tournament.

Yusei was taking a nap in the bedroom after a hefty project in Kaiba Corporation. His wife, seeing that he has fallen asleep quite soundly, went over, and secretly sealed a kiss on his forehead. Covering a blanket over his body, Aki suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly.

"Yusei…" Aki thought, petting her belly, "Our son kicked me again."

Inside Yusei's mind was a dream. Not a dream anymore, it's a nightmare; since Dark Signers were inside, along with their Earthbound Immortal. Neo Domino City destroyed. Aki's in a coma. Zone. Professor Clark. The distorted past. Infinity. Everything… The duel with the Machine Emperors…

Yusei was watching all these scenes from a third person's view. He saw himself Accel Synchro. He saw himself duelling with Jack. He saw himself bickering with Aki…

Suddenly, a light brought him to another place. He was transported to a passage, left wall white, right wall black. No roofs, no floors. Two other people zoomed by. Using floating D-Wheels. He recognised one of the D-Wheels. It's his crimson Yusei Go! The other… Golden and silver, its long front was enveloped with shining black energy, just like an arrogant dragon. The surroundings were dark. Only the white wall and D-Wheels glowed. Where was this place?

He was brought to the crimson D-Wheel. He glanced at the rider. It looked exactly like him. But who could he be?

He was then brought to another D-Wheel. The arrogant look that Jack used to have. The only difference was darker skin tone, white spiky hair and emerald eyes. Who was he?

The D-Wheels zoomed past him and he was brought to another place by the same light.

He was now duelling. Not as the viewer anymore, he was actually riding along the same long passage. He glanced at the surroundings. The same walls, the same transparent floors, and the same floating crimson D-Wheel.

He was now the man who looked exactly like him just now. A gold and silver D-Wheel zoomed past. That would be his opponent.

"Yusei Fudo, I'll duel you!" said the arrogant guy, "And allow me to defeat you!"

"Who are you?" asked Yusei.

"I am… Nobody," replied the unknown duelist. "Stop the crap, Yusei, let's duel now! Speed World 2, set on!"

Yusei's D-Wheel glowed and a card automatically popped out of the screen. That familiar card. He hasn't Riding Duel for three whole months now that Aki was pregnant.

"Riding Duel," announced the unknown duelist. It was continued by a cohesive "Acceleration!" from both players.

**(Yusei 4000 LP, SPC 0; Nobody 4000 LP, SPC 0)**

"Allow me to take the first turn," said the unknown duelist.

"Go ahead," answered Yusei, who had no intention of duelling.

"It's my turn, draw!" the unknown duelist cried. "Hehe," he laughed, "Yusei, I'll defeat you in the first turn!"

"What!" That threat surely shocked Yusei.

"I'll start with Speed Spell – Future Velocity!" announced the duelist.

"What? Activating a Speed Spell when you don't have Speed Counters?" wailed Yusei.

"Hehe, nothing is impossible in the future," said the unknown duelist.

"This is… the future?"

"Yes, unfortunately, and due to the effect of Future Velocity, when I don't have any Speed Counters, I gain 5 of them!"

**(Nobody SPC 5)**

The gold and silver D-Wheel accelerated further until Yusei can't see any of its light. Only an enlarged illusion of itself was seen zooming along the passage.

"Then, as there are no Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon Death Prince!" A black-and-white red-caped fighter appeared out of darkness smoke (*****, ATK 2200).

"Hahaha," The unknown Duelist laughed wickedly. "With this, any effect damage that I would take this turn becomes 0!"

"You're using Burn to end this Duel?" asked Yusei.

"Hahaha, you got me! But too late! I Normal Summon Death Eyes!" A blood-shot eye with bat wings appeared out of another shadowy smoke (****, ATK 1800).

"Then… I activate Speed Spell – Darkness Destruction! Hahaha…" laughed the unknown duelist again. "When I have 5 or more Speed Counters, I destroy all DARK Monsters on my Field, and inflict damage to both players equal to their total ATK!"

"What!" Darkness engulfed Yusei's D-Wheel. Yusei lost control of his D-Wheel and crashed onto the white wall. He floated lifelessly on the floor, blood all over his face. The unknown duelist stopped his motorbike just beside Yusei and glanced at his face.

**(Yusei 0 LP)**

"Oh no, no, no, King of Riding Duels…" sneered the duelist, who got off his bike and touched at Yusei's face with his white gloves. They were stained red due to the blood.

"Yusei, due to Death Prince's effect, I do not take effect damage this turn, which means you lost! Hahaha…" The malicious laughter echoed at Yusei ears. He could only watch the duelist rode away with his Death Monsters…

"Yusei!" Aki's voiced glowed. Yusei woke up from his sleep.

"Did I… have a nightmare just now?" asked Yusei.

"Yes, and you were perspiring profusely," explained Aki, who wiped her husband's wet face with a towel.

"Nobody…"

"What did you say just now, Yusei?" asked Aki.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Bad day at work?"

"No."

"Nobody… That evil laughter… Those Death monsters… They inflicted real pain to me… And the dark aura surrounding the D-Wheel…" thought Yusei. "It can't be! The Dark Signers have returned?"

**Twenty years later**

The brown-skinned duelist, with emerald eyes and white spiky hair, his black robes covering most of his body, parked his D-Wheel beside a black cat that meowed so loudly one mile away could hear. But never mind. This was an isolated place, the night sky made it even lonely.

The white, tattered walls; the red, ugly and broken roofs; the old iron gate that could not serve its purpose anymore… And, the dark maze of rooms and corridors that awaited anyone who wished to enter, this place was none other than… the Ninth Corporation's Headquarters!

The duelist revealed an evil smile, and thought to himself, "The former King of Riding Duels has fallen. Now that all waits is the demise of that old fool. Rise, my great servants! Show yourself from the shadows of this Headquarters! Hahaha…!"

His eyes turned red with anger, with vengeance, with pride, with evil, and out of the blue four black-robed people, no face, no hands, and no legs, only the black smoke under their legs aided them to move.

On the black sky, four meteors zoomed past. One blue, another red, one yellow and the last white… The Four Heavenly Evils, a force stronger than the Earthbound Immortals, have awakened!

**Oh, no, what were these Four Heavenly Evils? Why did Nobody want to challenge Yusei? What was Yusei's fate twenty years later? And who were Yuichi, Drake, May and Wind, as previewed in my profile? You'll have to see for yourself in the upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! M. O. B.! **

**Please review this and the last short story, I need your help to write a good fanfiction, in the end all benefits go to you the readers!**

**mrghost_00 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all rights go to Kazuki-sensei. **

URL of last short story:

_Breaking the Dawn! _

_.net/s/6073913/1/_


End file.
